fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC11
is the 11th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 11th part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode where Meg meet with Kirin: The Shikigami of Four Seasons, and pactised with her. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot The story continues after the battle against Cure Susanoo. Into the Heian High School, the hallway where Chrno filed the poster on the presidential. Suddenly, a bully pushed him away and called him a dwarf. Chrno begins to answers from this insult, and replied this is not with stones, sticks and even insults that will achieve him. The bully grabs him and prepared to beat him, he had noticed this poster on the presidential, he ripped this poster to the despair of Chrno, then he pull his underpants. Fortunately, Rosette is to rescue Chrno and beat up the bully, she and drown him in the toilet bowl. Chrno thanked Rosette for rescued him. After biology classes, Juliet, Romeo and Hermione come out from the high school and they meet with Sei and Kyohei who finished their class courses from the Nara University School, Sei and Kyohei presented themselves. Sei explains that Meg is an orphan in New York, she met with Jo. Meg was reluctant to keep Jo around because of her destructive abilities, but they learn to appreciate and trust each other. Meg and Jo took Sei's offer as employees of Bai-lan, they have been performing supportive roles for Jo's missions. Meg often would be an undercover agent for info and provide cover fire for Jo. After she finds out Jo's origins, she feels Jo no longer should fight, but Jo knocked her out and left her alone. And now some months later, Meg goes to find Jo. Juliet thinking about of Meg's future schooling as she never attend school and shoukd be placed into the high school. Sei said that Meg and Jo have once attended the academy St.Luciana during one of the missions for hunted the girl who is possessed by a monster and being killed by Jo and Meg. Juliet is worried about Meg, and she should to be enrolled into the Heian High School, Kyohei said that Meg has just 15 years old, Juliet is surprised as Meg is younger than them and she will being transferred into the Edo Middle School as a third-grade student, Kyohei said that it is soon the holidays in April and Meg could enroll in the school year, into the Edo Middle School for few months before being transferred into the Heian High School as a first-grade student. Juliet leaves them, Romeo asked where she go, Juliet said she going to taken Meg to the ancient shrine. Later into the Honnōji Shrine, the mysterious Shikigami-Fairy named Kirin is asleep and waiting with the young girl, Meg. Meanwhile, Juliet had brought Meg in the Forest of Hungry Wolves and then into the ancient shrine where there are the statures represented Cure Uzume and Cure Otohime, Meg explains this is where Meg has taken the Kusanagi Sword, she said she needed this weapon because it's necessary to perform attacks. Juliet said that the Kusanagi Sword is once owned by Cure Uzume, before she disappeared with Cure Otohime there six months earlier. Juliet had met her when she was beaten by people who hunted her, she was saved by Uzume. And since she was following her and to witness these events, and so the battle against Orochi in which they seal and lock him in the Dragon's Gate. But after their disappearance leaving behind Juliet, she is very upset and saddened, she find the Kusanagi Sword and placed into the ancient shrine, she made offerings and prayers every day. Juliet asked if Meg's alter-ego "Cure Susanoo" is related with the Storm God, Susanoo, Meg nodded her head as she explains that Susanoo is born from Izanagi's nose and he is the brother of Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. Meg represented the "Sky Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Friendship". Currently, she has the Kusanagi Sword while Juliet has the Magatama Jewel and Rosette has the Yata Mirror, these items are the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan, located in the Grand Ise Shrine in Mie Prefecture. Meg has noticed these wolves around of them, Juliet explains these wolves have raised her and Romeo 16 years ago, as they are infants and her parents died killed by Leontes. The voice of Kirin is heard from Meg's head as she asked where she is and she wanted her see her again. Juliet asked to Meg what's wrong, Meg asked to Juliet to bring her into the Honnōji Shrine where the Shikigami-Fairy resides, because she has hears this female voice. Later into the Capulet Ramen Shop when Meg, the girls, Koumori, and the allies are gathered to talking about of the Shikigami-Fairy, while Romeo and Juliet eaten one of the bowl of ramen for each other. Rosette asked who is Kirin, Meg explain that Kirin is the mythical beast from the Chinese mythology. Rosette draw on a sketchbook a giraffe instead of a Kirin, and show it at Meg which irritates her and she replied that Kirin is look like as a Chinese unicorn with two deer antlers, dragon scales and a dragon tail. Rosette thinking that the Kirin is a devil, Meg replied it's a mythical animal and said that Rosette knows nothing in mythology. Hermione asked why Meg must to go into the Honnōji Shrine, she must simply go to the Kyoto Municipal Subway, take the station number T12 that leads to the last stop at Kyoto Shiyakusho-mae, and it leads straight to the Honnōji Shrine. Meg said that Kirin is into the Honnōji Shrine, because she has hear her voice from her mind. Hermione said she know better about Kyoto and they can accompany Meg to the Honnōji Shrine, Meg thanked her. Juliet continues engulf ramen noodles constantly, which annoyed Rosette as she shakes Juliet's head and yelled to stop this and ordered to listen to her. Juliet got angry as she grabs Rosette's shrit collar, she yelled at her to shut up, both begins to quarrel as usual. Cordelia hit Rosette and Juliet with a paper fan as she doesn't wants to fight inside of the shop. Later at the ticket office from the Kyoto Municipal Subway, Sei and Amy have buy 10 tickets to take the train to lead towards the Honnōji Shrine. Inside of the train, Hermione explains that the Honnōji Shrine is famous for the Honnō-ji incident. Oda Nobunaga lodged there before the invasion of the west from Japan. However, on June 21 1582, the traitorous Akechi Mitsuhide had surrounded the temple and set it on the fire. Nobunaga committed suicide along with Mori Ranmaru. However, Meg had heard Kirin's voice again from her mind, Kirin's voices asked where is Meg and she wanted to see her again, Meg has headaches. Amy asked what's wrong, but Meg is fainted and collapsed, some of them are shocked and worried of her. Meanwhile into Yomi, Maria who looked at the mirror where the vision of the girls with Meg who is faint and the allies are into the train, and then the vision of the Honnōji Shrine where Kirin resides. Maria was preparing to do by going to the Honnōji Shrine, she thinking she can use this Ayakashi in order to take control of Kirin, like when Aion's Ayakashi has take control of Seiryu, Rosette's familiar. Maria leaves from Yomi by created a dimensional hole. Returned into the train, Meg regained consciousness but still weak, Amy is worry about her and asked if she's fine. Meg said she head Jo's voice, . . Major Events * Meg has pactised with Kirin who is actually Jo, her lover. * Jo Carpenter / Kirin appears in the first time as a battle mascot. * Meg's past is revealed. Trivia * Jo appears in the first eyecatch while Kirin appears in the second eyecatch in first appearence. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: "Kirin" is the mythological monster from the Chinese Mythology. It was mixed between with a dragon and a unicorn with deer antilers. And is one of five creatures in Chinese mythology, with the Blue Dragon (Seiryu), the Vermilion Bird (Suzaku), the White Tiger (Byakko), and the Black Tortoise (Genbu). Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Maria * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Leo Jinno * Cordelia * Francisco * Conrad * Antonio Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs Category:Next Generation Arc